Secret Reports
by CasterWay
Summary: Reports written by beasts in my works. Supplementary material that may or may not prove to be useful. Contains spoilers for A Realm Reborn.
1. Reports I-VII

**Report I**

To study the darkness, it is necessary that we would need to encounter it further. To know is the best defence, after all.

Thus, I have submitted a proposal to Zephirin, asking for permission to study Thaumaturgy itself. The Ruin had been tainted as long as memory can indicate, and removing it will be impossible as of now.

But then, the Skysent are no different to us. My tests have indicated that mundane Landborn and Skysent souls have scarcely any differences - a conclusion that is not supported by previous results. In any case, these tests will have to continue until a definite trend is observed.

-Charibert

**Report II**

Zephirin's scheme to introduce Skysent into our ranks is a controversial one. To let a beast slowly sinking into madness stand next to us? That was a preposterous idea, to say the least. But then, Charibert spoke of the benefits of being Bonded. Aside from the obvious side effects, it seems like an interesting investment. An increased physical strength and endurance shall be very welcome.

It did not take long to persuade the Thaumaturges to accept the offer of a better life. Anything would be better than wasting to death in overglorified imprisonment.

I have chosen a young vixen as my companion and Bonder. Yashtol may be quiet and skittish, but she will be reliable when push comes to shove.

-Hermenoste

**Report III**

Seems like members are flooding into the Skein at a higher pace than usual. We've got two girls - Yashtol the fox and Matoya the rat, and Min Hermenoste got the first pick as usual.

Matoya was apprehensive at first at the fact of being the second choice, but showing her the ropes was not that bad of an idea for her first day. She's not a bad kid, though her mind does wander a lot, and she 'possesses a tendency for worrying', as Zephirin put it. She is a good fighter, at least, and this babysitting exercise should not take particularly long. At least I won't be bored.

-Haumeric

**Report IV**

The greatest of successes!

My research has indicated that the Bond is most definitely involved in slowing down the onset of evil rising in Skysent souls! It, of course, called for a celebration, and getting very drunk was the natural consequence of the revelry.

Obviously, the problem still exists - two of our Thaumaturges have gone off the deep end. We had to sever them from the Ruin, kicking and screaming.

But still, Charibert can still handle things as we celebrate. It isn't like he's getting invited to any parties, after all!

-Ignasse

**Report V**

During our trip to the Watershard, we have seen a lot.

Tancred, or rather Haumeric, asked me not to steal stuff from the Stargazer folk, which I was not planning to anyway! Just that I am a Skysent and get distracted easily doesn't mean I steal things from goodbeasts!

To put it in simple terms, my response was not pretty, and we had to conduct an early retreat back home. Haumeric just can't stop apologising after the incident, and I would not blame him for what had happened.

At least he bought candied chestnuts for me. They tasted truly wonderful - not too sweet, but still mouth-watering. Tancred did say that they had been a thing for millenia, and my research indicates that it is indeed the case.

Who knew one could write a seven-page essay on confectionery?

-Matoya

**Report VI**

All seems hopeless.

Yashtol was thought to have succumbed to the Contamination ahead of schedule, and I was forced to end her life. But she had the good sense to leave me a letter, which I swiftly read. It turned out that she knew she was falling prey to the vile taint, and merely exaggerated the symptoms. Better a quick death than a slow decay.

Then Matoya decided to act rashly for once and flee the Windshard, finally using Thaumaturgy for the first time since her Bonding. Haumeric and Hermenoste are summoned to recapture or even kill her without any trouble to the Source.

Seasons help us. Seasons help us all.

-Zephirin

**Report VII**

The Contamination has been contained at the most terrible of prices, though what is behind it is still around and kicking. But in order to target it properly, more sacrifices should be made. And all the other Shards are to be future victims.

It has been made very clear that the entity creating that taint will not stop at one world.

But what could be done to solve this problem? Nobeast cannot be expected to accomplish this defence in every single location.

It is evident that drastic measures will have to be undertaken, lest our efforts be useless.

-Unknown


	2. Reports VIII-XIV

**Report VIII**

King Thordan may be a seer, but he seems to be doing nothing at this time.

As our previous experiences show, he is indeed a seer, and almost as proficient as we are. However, he has two or more Augmenters in his possession - a worrying trend of increase, seeing that he had but one a few seasons ago.

The Sword of Martin is safe, and it can be assumed that the Lance of Corriam is as well. What Thordan has we do not know, but it can be assumed that it is nothing out of the ordinary.

We can only hope that he will not bring that to bear against Southsward. He may be a Conjurer, but he is also a king. He would have to be reasoned with in the meantime.

-Arbert

**Report IX**

So far, much of my life has been spent in the pursuit of knowledge. Knowledge guides and guards the heart and mind, and keeps the world turning more than any amount of empathy or power does, so I can say that I am fortunate to be blessed with all three. No gift is useless, after all.

A sage I may be called, there are things I have yet to understand. Something sinister lies in the gaps between the worlds - many were claimed by it. But how was it born? Nothing proceeds from nothing. And how could it be destroyed? As ruler and warder of this plane, I must find the answers before it is too late.

-Thordan

**Report X**

Last night King Thordan, Lori and I had a marvelous discussion.

It started with me asking him if parallel worlds exist, to which he was surprised to see me ask. I truthfully responded by saying that Isangrim the Spymaster had told tall tales of worlds. Lori butted in, saying that I should not eavesdrop, which I should not have. I apologised.

He talked about what he would envision another world, grabbing our attention in the process. It would be bold and dramatic, he said. There would be beasts not caring whether they were woodlander or vermin, and the power of the heavens will be harnessed by simple mortals.

Lori, of course, was less than impressed, but I found myself asking for more. But Thordan put me off. After all, I am fifteen. I should be thinking of marriage, and not fantasy worlds.

But could there be uncharted worlds up in the heavens? My curiosity never ceases to grow. I wish I could soar up and find out!

-Niels

**Report XI**

Disaster has struck the Iceshard.

One moment it was still there, the other it has sunk into oblivion, its remnants being absorbed into the Source.

Thordan Skyward is responsible, it shall seem. Only he has the ability to do so - he and the black fox that he keeps around him. After the events of the Windshard, anyway.

In order to stop him, what must be done? If Thordan is taken out, then a war might just occur within the Source, which would not be ideal as well. There is also the chance of beasts figuring out Conjuration and Thaumaturgy and using it to unleash even more suffering.

Arbert said that the correct course of action is to travel to different worlds of our own, and I cannot help but agree with him.

-Dagbert

**Report XII**

The Levinshard is a place of wonders, though its folk are stupid beyond measure.

Weaponry and technology have advanced to a truly horrifying scale - though not to a Conjurer or Thaumaturge. And the beasts - the beasts display ruthlessness and stupidity at once in tragicomic proportions, not knowing what is to hit them.

If even Emetselk says that they do not deserve mercy even if they were real, then we have no regrets of what is to ensue. To quote, 'they deserve it'.

But our operations will likely remain clandestine for now. We have successfully acquired a location for which to construct a laboratory, in order to further our plans. Emetselk said that we are to move one step closer to immortality, though what he means by that is anybeast's guess.

-Isangrim

**Report XIII**

Father is dead, slain at the paws of a mysterious Thaumaturge.

Isangrim is innocent, as all seers could not lie. In fact, he almost seems enthusiastic about hunting down who was responsible.

As far as we know, the killer was a vermin, but Isangrim is the only Thaumaturge that we know of. It could be from the Juska tribes, with their multitude of seers. Or it could be something else.

In all cases, the Southards and Trielians to finally declare war on each other, but Erlend and I shall surely come on top of this mess. It is etched.

-Lorelei

**Report XIV**

As Southsward gears up for war once more, I still remain worried.

All that happens in front of us: the war, Becker and Erlend's final fallout, Parma not having a king - that was all resulted from our killing of King Thordan. We have scarcely accomplished it, almost perishing in the process, before realising what the consequences of the act were.

The political situation of the Source will be complicated, but the Shards are safe in the meantime. Isangrim would have to be dealt with, and it is not known if Thordan's daughter knows of his plans.

Still, there is no reason to worry, as Slyte put it. I must be getting paranoid.

-Unknown


	3. Reports XV-XXI

**Report XV**

After me admittedly embarrassing death at the paws of the Link in the World of Dreams, I awoke in my spare body in Dalagab. The idea that souls do not travel directly to the Dark Forest or Hellgates is an absurd one, but Dagbert and his posse should know this.

What they do not know is my current situation - not exactly alive, yet not exactly dead. I should now bide my time and wait for the right moment to strike. Emmeroloth is aware of my return, though he is under orders not to disclose it to Lorelei - a grand entrance is necessary to the book that is my life. The readers do enjoy a twist, after all, and even if they are not useless wastes of space, they will still not see this coming.

-Emetselk

**Report XVI**

Emetselk is greatly amused by my efforts to adjust to my new body, seeing that I am now a vermin, in body if not in mind. While less suited for swimming, not to mention the musky smell, this body is more suited for fighting than anything else.

The suit of armour and the sword two-pawed sword helped as well, being all painted black to strike fear into a potential foe. Break the enemy's morale, and you have already won.

I cannot stay here and write for long even if I wanted to, as Emetselk and I are due to pay my ex-cousin a visit. But I, like Thordan, will have thoughts to record down.

-Fandaniel

**Report XVII**

Blast this life, blast this Ward and blast this vermin body of mine!

Emetselk tried to explain that I have been called back to serve a greater purpose, with taint-slaying and world-saving, but I don't care! I liked him better when he was just Amalrik.

When he tried to offer me training in Conjuration, I snapped and asked him why he put me in this filthy corpse. He dared to smile at me and tell me that I deserved it! Before I could do anything, cards somehow popped into his paw, and seconds later I was spinning in the air.

He then said that he was King Thordan reborn, and that he was very sorry that he hadn't taught me a lesson when he was Duke of Thavnair. He would only stop punishing me if I agreed not to take my anger out on vermin, which I swore I would not.

He's still better than the fox who froze me - something of his does not sit well with me. I would have to give a wide berth.

-Igeyorhm

**Report XVIII**

The Antishards are worlds of wonder, even for one who has been to the proper shards before. What I see there is basically no different with the Shards, though with a few exceptions. The mission to the Anti-Watershard has basically seen half its success long before our arrival.

The land is torn by war, and the leading beasts there are tyrannical beyond measure. It reeks of the same corruption that has plagued the Source. In the meantime, an invasion of is poised to occur, vermin being vermin. This time, the wolves do seem less noble as compared to the Source, and they seem to be even more bellicose, even in the absence of a just cause.

But there is still hope for the lands, laying in the paws of a young warrior who sees things the way they should be. A warrior who would do the right thing.

Ceirien is not allowed to possess such hope. I will make sure of that.

-Barbelo

**Report XIX**

Stealth and diplomacy were never favoured tasks of mine, but I believe that I am doing well in these departments.

My target's might is beyond doubt. Being the master of a third of the known world gives one many resources at his disposal. Fortunately for us, he knows nothing about the Ward yet, and is under the impression that I am one of his most loyal servants. I had to sacrifice my usual weapon in order to worm my way in, which shall be a sacrifice worth it. Hopefully.

Although my target is still an enigma in what he plans to do, changes indicate that it will not be good for the world or our plans. Still, I shall wait in the shadows - or rather, enjoy the good food and drink of Redwall Abbey. That can do as well.

-Zurvan

**Report XX**

Like the rest of the Ward, I have died and lived again - twice. But now, after my second death, I know things others do not.

Revival has brought us a second chance, a chance to see the world saved. Saved, not destroyed. Truly saved, purified. It matters not how many duties have been forced on you, or how many you take yourself. It _does _matter why you fulfil them. And this is why we head to battle against the Contamination. For the ones we care about. For love, peace, joy and hope.

I wish my teacher could be still alive for me to talk to, but I only have what he left behind. This may create the impression of me talking to myself, but I know better.

May your heart and mind guide you forth, Taggerung.

-Elidibus

**Report XXI**

The worlds have fallen one by one, and even the Ward do not know how to approach the situation. All is in place.

That meddlesome Taggerung is no longer a threat, as I was patient enough to wait until his demise before furthering our goals. There is but a duality remaining - one I intend to exploit.

Emetselk and his clown troupe are fools, thinking that suffering can only be solved with more suffering. Matoya's loss must have done incredible damage to his heart - it is a miracle how he could continue to rule for another four decades.

In any case, it would be a great surprise for the Heaven's Ward to see all their sacrifices and the deaths of a few trillion beasts be for nought. I shall await a few astonished reactions etched on more than a few shocked faces.

-Unknown


End file.
